


An Underrated Pleasure

by notjustmom



Series: The Mentalist [5]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Episode: s06e09 My Blue Heaven, Episode: s06e16 Violets, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: “Being understood is an underrated pleasure.”When I first heard this line in "My Blue Heaven", I was sure it was a quote from somewhere, it may be, but when I researched it, the only thing I found was where the show was referenced.This is basically a missing scene in which Jane and Fisher really deal with what happened in Mexico, and it would fit in after Jane watches Pike and Lisbon go off together for pancakes in "Violets", and I think in this verse, they become friends.
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Kim Fisher
Series: The Mentalist [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526000
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	An Underrated Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).

As he watched Lisbon walk towards the elevator with Pike, he recalled a conversation with Fisher, before he had known she was Fisher, when she was just another American in Mexico who understood English and she was simply a woman named Kim.

“Being understood is an underrated pleasure,” he had said to her, and by the flash in her eyes, he knew she wasn’t understood very often. She had smiled at him, and in the hours that followed, he had realized he missed being understood more than he cared about his freedom. 

At that moment, he was afraid that Lisbon was slipping away from him, they were friends, he was sure of that, they had been friends, at least more than just co-workers for longer than he cared to consider, and like Rigsby, he had thought, hoped, maybe, that one day, once he was settled, they could be something more, but he had blown his chance. He had managed to drag her away from her job and life in Washington, but he wasn’t ready to tell her, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be ready to tell her how he felt about her, and he was going to lose her.

“Hey, Jane.”

“Fisher.”

“Everyone gone?”

“Yeah.”

“Want to grab a drink or something?”

“With you?” He watched her face still for a moment, then she put the mask back up. “Sorry. That was uncalled for.”

“No. It’s fine, I deserve it.”

“No, you don’t. You were just doing your job. And you did it very well.”

“Thanks, I think. That night -”

He watched her struggle for words, then patted the space next to him on the couch. “Sit. We’ve never really talked about Mexico.”

She sat down stiffly next to him, and whispered, “no, we haven’t. I didn’t mean to - no. I did. Mean to. It’s been a long time since anyone has treated me like a person, like a woman, and you were sweet. I had read your file, and I knew why they had chosen me to make contact with you.”

“To spy on me, you mean.”

“Right. I knew about your past, and your history with Lisbon. I knew everything, and while I was flying there, I had convinced myself I could just do the job without even talking to you, and I was so close. But then you started talking to me, and you were so, well, different than what I thought you would be, what your file said you were. You were open, and friendly and lonely. 

I know you don’t think much of my people skills, but I could tell that much about you. I would have known that even if I hadn’t known everything about you. But I did know. I knew, and I wanted to help, somehow, and then we started talking, and then dinner and dancing, and after you got attacked, I spent the night watching over you, to make sure you didn’t have a concussion -”

“You do make excellent tea, Fisher.”

“I do?”

“Yeah. Even better than Lisbon does, but don’t tell her that. I've wanted to thank you for getting me home. Not the way I got home exactly, but for reminding me how much I missed, well, being known. You understood that about me. Not many people really know me, and though the life I had in Mexico gave me peace, and the time to think about what had happened to me over the last ten years, and what I had done, it wasn't enough. You reminded me what it meant to be understood -"

“'Being understood is an underrated pleasure.'”

“Right."

“She’s waiting for you to fight for her.”

“What?” He froze and pulled away to look at her.

“Lisbon and Pike? That’s not serious, not yet. He’s a decent, good looking guy, and he would probably be good for her, might even make her happy, but he can’t compare to you. You know her. You know her better than anyone ever will, and even after everything, she trusts you. Only God knows why, maybe. I see how you look at her when you think no one is paying attention. If you don’t want to lose her, you need to tell her, Jane. She’s torn right now, between you and the unknown. You’re safe, she knows all your tricks, she helped you write the damn book. Pike is new and exciting for her - hell. I’m sorry. It’s not my business.” 

She started to get up, but he touched her arm and she dropped back onto the couch, and stared straight ahead.

“I know that, intellectually, Fish - Kim. I know. But, I’m afraid. I hate not being in control of the situation, I think you’ve figured that out in our short time together. She has a dangerous job, it’s even more dangerous than it was before, when we were dealing with Red John. So many variables that I can't see quickly enough, and I’m afraid if I tell her how I feel, and something happens to her. If I lose her -”

“That’s the kind of thing you should be telling her.”

“Easier said than done.” He looked over at her and watched her nod to herself. “Do you want to grab some eggs and tea somewhere?”

She glanced over at him and smiled. “Yeah, why not?”

“Thanks, Kim.”

“Anytime, Patrick.”


End file.
